Rio: Un Deseo
by MexicanTops
Summary: La vida, uno no sabe a donde nos lleva o que giros dara, y cuando ellos creian que su vida no podia ser mas perfecta lo mas horrendo ocurrio


.com/watch?v=k8QZPcko9ao&feature=fvsr

Rio de janeiro, un lugar hermoso con un océano tan azul como si estuviese bañado por zafiros, y el cielo azul de la misma manera, esta ves gris, con unas nubes densas y oscuras, pero sin aire como si la vida estuviese apagada, a pie de playa en una zona que no es para turistas, se veía a una guacamaya azul, una hermosa y joven hembra, por motivos desconocidos tenia una botella con una nota adentro y dos plumas azules de distinta tonalidad, su mirada esta clavada hacia el infinito del océano, como todo se iba hacia haya y se perdía en sus orizontes, no había duda de que estabas sumida en sus recuerdos.

_**Recuerdo:**_

En la misma zona donde esta la guacamaya, estaba junto a otro guacamayo, el cual de manera extraña llevo la botella a una parte donde la marea no la devolviese y que se la llevase, solo la veía alejarse con una sonrisa.

**-¿Blu de verdad crees en esto?...no me explico como esto puede hacer realidad tus sueños-** dijo la guacamaya solo viéndolo desde la orilla parada en una roca

**-¿quieres intentarlo Perla?-** contesto Blu de una manera sonriente –**puedo ir a conseguir una botella-**

**-no necesito hacer algo tan absurdo como eso…- **contesto Perla de manera orgullosa y muy Escéptica (Escéptica: simplemente de las personas que "NO creen, SI no ven") –**además por dos cosas, que mi deseo es estar contigo…-** le sonrió de lejos, hasta que Blu llego a su lado.

**-¿y cual es el segundo?-** indago el mirando el atardecer con ella.

**-el segundo es que no puedo esforzarme mucho…¿estoy embarazada recuerdas?-** ambos se dieron un beso mientras el océano se llevaba aquella botella –**pero dime ¿Qué es lo que deseas con tanto anhelo como para hacer esto una ves por semana?**- el se quedo pensando.

**-mmm…pues siempre e querido que el ave de mi corazón tenga pechos mas grandes-** le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa picara haciendo una muestra de medida con las alas.

**-¿QUE?-** contesto ella de manera como avergonzada e impactada por la respuesta, de no ser por sus plumas se diría que esta sonrojada aparte de con sus alas taparse el pecho.

-**naa, mentira mi deseo…es que seas muy feliz- **sostuvo sus rostro con una mirada entrecerrada y una sonrisa –**solo eso deseo...- **con el atardecer a lo lejos ellos se dieron un beso.

**Fin recuerdo:**

"**sigo sin creer en esto…pero tu creías, no me queda elección…mi nombre es Perla…solo así de simple y llanamente, Perla, soy una guacamaya azul de la especie "Spix" como nos llaman los humanos, la razón de el por que estoy aquí es por una deseo, mas bien un mensaje sea entregado de urgencia, y solo el océano puede hacerlo, mi nombre es Perla y les contare el por que estoy aquí parada" **

**(Aquí acaba primera canción)**

_**5 días antes:**_

.com/watch?v=1RYnEowhI38

En un nido ubicado en un árbol, Blu llego a un nido donde estaba Perla dormida un poco pero despertó al escuchar los aletazos de Blu a su lado.

**-hola, ave bonita ¿Cómo amaneciste?-** indago el guacamayo dándole una beso de buenos días, dando un leve bostezo ella habrio los ojos.

**-muy bien, mascota… ¿fuiste a llevar tu botellita al mar como siempre?-** le dijo un poco burlona pero sonriente de lado a lado.

**-no te burles, es mi hobby, por cierto, ¿como están mis hijos?-** Perla se levanto de su lugar dejando ver a 3 huevos en muy buen estado.

**-tibios…Blu que emoción dentro de muy poco nacerán, seremos padres…ya quiero verlos, apapacharlos y demás**- Blu la abrazo mirando a los 3 futuros hijos que estaban dentro de esos huevos esperando el momento de nacer.

**-pronto mi amor, muy pronto, ahora debo ir por el desayuno, debes tener hambre**- cuando se disponía a salir, Perla se interpuso en su camino.

**-nada de eso, ya estiraste las alas, necesito algo similar, déjame ir por el desayuno y tu cuida los huevos ¿de acuerdo?**- le hizo una seña coquetona y Perla sin decir mas salió volando dejando a Blu incubando los huevos.

Tras un rato de vuelo no encontraba muchos arboles frutales y no quería ir a la playa a traer cocos por que son duros y pesados aparte de no querer estar cercas de humanos, pero llego a una zona un poco prohibida para las aves, pues estaba cercas de un rio algo profundo pero que llevaba al rio amazonas, se consideraba prohibido a las aves por que había pirañas y cocodrilos aunque ellos volaban el lugar era muy peligroso, así que preparándose a retirarse se dio cuenta de que había unas frutas de la pasión bastante maduras y jugosas, para desgracia esas son sus frutas favoritas y estaban en una rama un poco delgada, pensando que no habría problemas fue y se paro en la parte mas gruesa de la rama, se tambaleo un poco pero resistió.

Con cuidado Perla camino despacio hacia las frutas hasta un punto en que pudiera estirarse y con el pico tomar esas deliciosas frutas, cuando estaba a solo un milímetro de tomarlas la fuera de la rama fallo quebrándose y sin mucha chance de reaccionar Perla cayo al agua, salió sujetándose de donde pudo, solo un pequeño tronco que para su mala suerte se soltó de estar junto a la tierra y comenzó a flotar adentrándose en el rio.

**-oh genial…esto es mala suerte-** para empeorar las cosas se quiso subir al tronco y esperara solo un minutos que se secara una parte de ella y salir volando otra ves, pero al intentar el tronco giraba y ella volvía al agua –**oh no esto es malo…¿Qué debo hacer?**- sin otra opción comenzó a gritar por ayuda.

En otro lado unas risas venían por la selva, se trataba de un cardenal rojo pasado de peso, y un canario con una corcholata en la cabeza, volando entre los arboles riéndose entre ellos.

**-oye que gran fiesta la de anoche, quien diría que los monos del interior de la selva lo organizan tan bien jeje-** dijo Pedro riendo y volando libremente pese a sus kilos de mas.

**-Pedro, no nos quedemos atrás y hay que organizar una buena también pero para la otra invitare a Miri a esta fiesta jeje…oye…¿Qué es ese ruido?-** se detuvieron al escuchar un extraño ruido –**viene del rio, vamos a ver**- al irse a asomar se fijaron en Perla que hiba flotando en el tronco –**es Perla…esta en problemas-** se acercaron a ella quien hacia intentor por llegar a la orilla pero sus patas no le funcionan para eso aparte la corriente curiosamente estaba fuerte –**Perla…¿Qué paso?-**

**-¿Nico?...¿Pedro? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-** con una sonrisa y a la ves sorprendida de ver a sus amigos en ese lugar.

**-fuimos a una graaaaaaan pachanga pero…ESE NO ES EL PUNTO, date prisa y sal del agua**- le grito Pedro asustado.

-**eso quiero pero mira…-** le mostro y solo se volvía a meter al agua -**no se preocupen, solo háganme el favor de ir por ayuda o empújenme a la orilla**- dijo tratando de sostenerse de tronco, la pobre estaba empapada.

**-no me entendiste Perla…esta lloviendo muy fuerte selva adentro por eso vas tan rápido y a la velocidad en que vas será cuestión de tiempo a mas agua baje y este rio se convierte en un rápido- **la mirada de Perla se lleno de horror escuchando eso noto que claramente iba mas rápido.

**-vallan por ayuda, PRONTO**- ambos salieron volando tan pronto como pudieron dejando a Perla sola.

En el nido, mirando a la playa y el amplio océano estaba Blu sentado encima de sus huevos, en su mente se preguntaba y a la ves estaba preocupado de por que Perla tardaba tanto en ir a buscar comida, cuando sus temores se hicieron grandes al llegar sus amigos Nico y Pedro al nido bastante agitados.

-**Blu…Blu, Perla esta en peligro**- dijo Pedro tratando de recuperar aliento fue cuando Blu se levanto mas asustado, pues su preocupación se hizo realidad.

**-¿Qué paso?...¿donde esta?**- pregunto ya con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora debido a los nervios.

-**se cayo al rio y no puede salir, y lo que es peor este esta a solo unos minutos de convertirse en un rápido-** no fueron necesarias mas palabras, Blu atemorizado e impulsado por el deseo de salvarla, de negarse a perderla voló a una velocidad casi increíble para el **(aquí se acaba la canción)**

En el rio, tranquilamente Perla flotaba sujeta de ese pequeño tronco solo esperando por ayuda, aunque empapada el viaje era tranquilo y se podría decir un poco placentero, pero siempre es la calma antes de la tormenta, como cuando una ola se forma en el océano el agua se detiene momentáneamente, pues la corriente que la arrastraba se detuvo, pensó que quizás podía usar sus alas como remos y llegar a la orilla, pero el silencio del lugar se vio interrumpido por algo estruendoso a lo lejos pero el ruido se intensificaba, cuando entiende que se trata de una gran masa de agua su respiración se acelero.

Temerosa temblándole la mirada de cuando hay algo que uno no quiere ver pero que debe hacerlo miro rio arriba solo para darse cuenta del horror que iba hacia ella, una pared de agua furiosa y veloz como una estampida de miles de caballos a una gran velocidad se iba hacia ella solo quedo ensombrecida por esta para después ser tragada por ella de la nada después muy bien sujeta del tronco salió perla a flote tomando el aire posible, el agua la llevaba a ella y a otros escombros de manera muy brusca, Blu desde los cielos vio la terrible fuerza que llevaba la corriente, temiendo lo peor pero sin perder esperanzas bajo a un punto siguiendo el agua cuando ve algo azul a la distancia, era Perla.

**-PERLA RESISTE**- grito con todas sus fuerzas tratando de alcanzarla, Perla era sacudida y golpeada por las cosas que llevaba el rio por cada golpe el dolor la hacia gritar de dolor, Blu subió para querer ver que había mas adelante haber si podía tomar ventaja pero fue peor aun, vio que a lo lejos había piedras en una parte donde quizás el rio era menos profundo si Perla llegaba ahí seria su final.

Volando a lo máximo que sus alas le dejaban Blu voló tras Perla quien luego vio las rocas, solo sujeta a ese tronco no le serviría de nada este se aria trizas al golpearse por la velocidad que llevaban, casi llegando ahí solo cerro los ojos cuando el tronco golpeo efectivamente se hizo pedazos pero catapulto a Perla quien grito y en el aire trataba de aletear pero lastima, estaba mojada y pesada como para ello y antes de caer al agua con las rocas esperándola algo la sostuvo con fuerza, sentía como si se tratase de unas garras o colmillos, al abrir los ojos… (aquí se acaba la canción)

.com/watch?v=AcOrhOoBiy8

**-BLU**- grito con felicidad al ver que la habían salvado nadie menos que quien mas amaba, se fueron y se quedaron en una rama del primer árbol que tenían junto pero el rio aun estaba debajo de ellos, ahí Perla se tiro en su pecho llorando **–BLU…tenia miedo…tenia mucho miedo**- el la abrazaba tratando de consolarla.

**-ya, ya…tranquila, todo esta bien**- Perla se aferraba a el con fuerza, tras el instante de creer que moriría a una salvación inesperada.

**-ya…esta bien…me salvaste…otra ves**- le sonrió secándose las lagrimas –**ahora por favor hay que volver al nido que ya tuve suficiente de esto por hoy**- pero se di cuenta de que en el extremo de la rama había otras frutas de la pasión, y esta ves la rama era muy firme –**justo lo que necesito para mis nervios…**- pero se detuvo a medio camino –**no se por que, pero tengo miedo de acercarme…- **

**-hay Perla, yo voy por ella-** sin mas Blu camino por la rama y como si nada tomo las frutas –**ves, no hay proble…-(aquí acaba la canción)**

.com/watch?v=_0Gwer7DvyE

Fue como si salido de los infiernos un tronco arrastrado por la corriente salió en posición vertical destrozando la rama y llevándose a Blu de trapo en una fracción de segundo el fue arrebatado de la vista de Perla quien a reacción se lanzo hacia Blu y con su pico mordio un ala.

**-Blu, resiste**- pero el estaba noqueado debido al golpe, lo peor se resbalaba por el pico ya que no agarro carne si no las plumas **–no no no…Blu despierta**- dijo entre dientes para no soltarlo, hasta que en cámara lenta la pluma donde lo sostenía se desprendió de su dueño y el cayo hasta desaparecer en las aguas del rio miro en la dirección hacia donde viajaba el agua esperando ver algo…nada **–BLU…¿BLU DONDE ESTAS?- (hasta aquí la canción)**

Tras unos 10 minutos que sus plumas se secaron lo suficiente emprendió el vuelo siguiendo el cauce del rio, desesperada mirando a todos lados hasta que llego a la costa, sin mas nada se puso a llorar cuando entre unas rocas distingue un particular color azul que se mueve.

**.com/watch?v=tCzJUdDtSVc**** (a partir del minuto 1:26)**

**-Blu…-** va con emoción allí, efectivamente se trataba de Blu tras unas rocas con los ojos entreabiertos pero sin moverse –**que susto me diste, ven…volvamos a casa**- no había respuesta, así que ella movió su cuerpo dando una leve risa –**ya vamos Blu, no juegues**- sin respuesta todavía **-¿Blu?...Blu por favor ya levántate…¿Blu?…despierta, hay que irnos ya-** las lagrimas comenzaron a salir despacio de sus ojos, fue cuando acerco su cabeza a su pecho para abrir sus ojos como si fueran a salir expulsados de su cara pero solo para empezar a llorar de manera incontenible –**no estas dormido…moriste**- demasiado tarde, Blu había muerto ahogado, gritando al aire de un dolor sin igual Perla comenzó a llorar sus lagrimas caían encima del rostro de Blu, con cuidado sujeto su cabeza, su mirada estaba serena pero fue aterrador el echo de que al moverla saliera agua y sangre de su boca –**Dios mío…no te vallas Blu, no te vallas a donde no puedo ir contigo-** cerro sus ojos y con cuidado recostó su cuerpo de vuelta en la arena donde ella se acurruco a su lado poniendo el ala de Blu dándole un abrazo, ahí aunque muerto le dio un ultimo beso, para luego cerrar los ojos.

"_**y allí me quede, ignorando todo, deseando al tiempo detenerse y de ahí no moverme nunca o que mi momento llegase ahí, junto a el, pero era mucho pedir…fue mi culpa, todo desde el principio, por un simple antojo de mi estomago ahora había perdido a todo lo que me hacia vivir, el motivo de mi felicidad se fue"**_

Las horas pasaban pero parecían días, hasta que el océano sintió la necesidad de tomar algo, sin darse cuenta la marea subió haciendo flotar el cuerpo de Blu, Perla al darse cuenta de que se estaba yendo lo sujeto de un ala para que solo una pluma se arrancase y fue cuando el mar se trago a Blu.

**-NO, NO TE VALLAS**- se acerco y comenzó a buscar debajo del agua hatsa incluso aguantar la respiración y al salir no había nada –**NO, MAR, TE LO PIDO, NO TE LO LLEVES, TE LO RUEGO DEVUELVEMELO**- solo el aroma a la sal del mar y el sonido de las olas estallar en la orilla, con solo la pluma que tenia cuando este cayo al rio, un ultimo recuerdo. (hasta aquí la canción)

En otro lado, en una rama cercana a el nido de los guacamayos estaban Nico y Pedro en compañía de Rafael el tucan, a cargo del nido por la ausencia de los propietarios.

**-rayos, ya es pasado el medio día y ellos no aparecen**- dijo Rafael caminando en círculos en la rama.

**-no quiero pensar lo peor pero opino que deberíamos ir a buscarlos solo por si acaso**- dijo Pedro cuando Nico le da un golpe avisando algo, se trataba de Perla quien volvió al nido –**ufff, esta a salvo ahora esperamos a Blu a que nos cuente que paso-** pero paso cercas de una hora y Blu no apareció.

**-esto es extraño, vamos con ella-** se acercaron al nido, Perla estaba dándole la espalda a la entrada del nido, sentada encima de sus huevos pero sus alas parecían estar frente a ella como si sostuviese algo con ellas **–Perla…muchacha ¿estas bien?-** pero lo que ocurrió después les helo la sangre haciéndolos retroceder muy asustado.

.com/watch?v=MZoNRbSEvX8 (esta canción es crucial si les anda lento esperen a que cargue y sigan leyendo)

-**Blu…mi amado…ya falta poco…mira nuestros hijos casi nacen…¿estas ansioso?...yo lo estoy jeje-** Perla hablaba con Blu, pero ahí no había nadie, se reía y no dejaba de mencionarlo, los 3 retrocedieron viendo con miedo lo que pasaba.

**-se volvió loca**- dijo Nico tapándose la cara con su sombrero viendo aquello, Perla no daba la vuelta para mirarlo solo seguía ahí hablando con Blu o creyendo que hablaba con el.

**-Blu…hay que pensar los nombres de una ves…son 3 hay que pensar 3 nombres de niño y 3 de niña…¿Qué dices?…claro serás buen padre, seremos una buena familia…mi querido Blu, estas conmigo ¿me amas verdad?... yo también te amo…-** Rafael trago saliva y camino muy despacio hacia el nido.

**-no espera…no vallas, esto es tétrico y puede ser peligroso…Rafael vuelve-** sin hacer mucho caso y sudando frio Rafael se encamino y entro al nido.

**-¿Perla?...¿estas bien?...-** se comenzó a asomar despacio caminando despacio para verla.

**-Blu…abrázame…tengo un poco de frio- **Rafael vio algo azul que sostenía Perla en sus alas –**Blu mi amado estas conmigo y no te iras de mi lado ¿verdad?**- fue cuando Rafael vio la triste y espantosa verdad, solo sostenía una mísera pluma, los ojos de Perl abiertos enormemente y con una sonrisa diabólica, trato de hablarle pero ella no contestaba seguía hablando con Blu.

**-seguro me arrepentiré de esto**- usando su enorme pico, Rafael le dio un terrible golpe en la cabeza a Perla y luego la sostuvo de los hombros y la sacudió –**Perla reacciona ya…-** ella sacudió la cabeza y tras unos segundos…**(aquí acaba la canción)**

**-¿Rafael?...- **indago viendo al tucan y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su nido

**-dime…¿Qué paso?...¿donde esta Blu?-** tras unos segundos ella hizo pucheros para luego abrazar a Rafael rompiendo a llorar, tras un rato ella le conto a Rafael todo lo ocurrido después de que Nico y Pedro la encontrasen, hasta el momento en que encontró a Blu muerto en la playa –**Dios mio, que horror...Perla no te culpo que llores pero deberás salir adelante-**

.com/watch?v=tc5tTJaFZ9Y

**-¿Cómo?...es mi culpa, yo…yo lo mate**- se miraba las alas para luego cubrirse el rostro y comenzar a llorar –**yo lo mate…yo lo mate-** Rafael la abrazo mientras ella lloraba.

**-no es tu culpa…nadie sabia que esto pasaría, parte natural de la vida la muerte es…no debes culparte Perla…ahora debes salir adelante por lo que puede salir en cualquier momento de ellos- **Perla miro los huevos y dio una caricia –**tal ves en uno de ellos uno o mas se parezcan a Blu, y el no habrá muerto, esta vivo…en ellos- **Perla tenia la mirada decaída y con una leve sonrisa a Rafael **-eso esta mejor…cuida a tus huevos nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que se pueda para salir adelante en esta adversidad…rezaremos esta noche por el eterno descanso de Blu- **

Rafael salió del nido dejando a Perla quien sin presencia alguna siguió llorando una ves mas, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos resbalando por sus plumas hasta llegar a los huevos que ella y Blu habían cuidado con tano anhelo, ahora Blu jamás estaría ahí para verlos llegar, no podría apapacharlos y no podría escucharlos hablar por primera ves, tampoco el verlos crecer y luego irse del nido pero lo peor, no estaría ahí envejeciendo al lado de Perla, tardaron horas y el sol cayo pero finalmente Perla pudo dormir. **(aquí acaba la canción)**

.com/watch?v=hYPoDFil1r0

**-PeRLAaA**- ella se despertó escuchando una extraña vos llamarla, la vos era muy extraña pero con un acento peculiar y conocido para ella –**PerRLlAaAaaA**- se asomo con cuidado y vio que algo estaba parado en una rama a unos arboles de distancia –**PerRrLAaAa-** con un poco de temor ella salió hasta que estuvo un poco cercas se dio cuenta de que era Blu lo cual la hizo sonreír.

**-¡BLU!...estas vivo…Dios mío estas vivo que alegría**- voló en dirección a el muy feliz para darse cuenta de la escalofriante verdad, Blu la miro a ella con unos ojos tan negros como el averno, sin pupila, y estaba empapado, Perla se detuvo en seco gritando y llorando –**Blu…no…estas muerto…tu estas muerto-**

**-SiiIiiiIii PeRrLaAa…mUeRRToOo…PoORrR tU CulPAaaA…TuUuU cULpAaaA**- levanto su ala apuntando a ella y cada ves que hablaba salía agua de su pico a chorros, Perla retrocedía mientras el se acercaba lentamente –**MoOoorIii PoooRR TiIIiIiii…TU mE MatAssTeeEEeE-**

**-no Blu…por favor…te imploro me perdones…yo no sabia lo que ocurriría, por favor perdóname- **Perla comenzó a llorar pero encima cerro los ojos, obviamente estaba aterrada cuando abrió los ojos Blu estaba frente a ella.

**-vEeen…MuerReeE…tU TamBIeEenN…CONMIGO-** antes de que este se acercara ella despertó grito, cuando noto que aun estaba en su nido cuidando de los huevos y el día había llegado, miro por la entrada de su nido que apuntaba a la costa, mirando aquel océano que en sus profundidades este Blu pudriéndose o siendo alimento de peces, sin ella poder hacer nada una ves mas todo se quedo en llanto. **(aquí acaba la canción)**

"_**ya no podía ser yo, cada parte de mi se había ido con Blu, no comía ni dormía, cada ves que lo hacia lo veía a el de vuelta, empapado, odiándome...¿por que? Por una estupidez solo el antojo de mi estomago…el que yo haya sido incapaz de querer tomar esas frutas para que el las tomara y mucho antes de eso…mi ignorancia por querer tomar aquellas otras en la rama delgada…yo cause todo eso...yo debería ser quien estuviera muerta y no Blu"**_

Los días pasaron, cada minuto eran horas, y por lo tanto las horas parecían semanas, sin moverse de ahí, sin evitar sus responsabilidades ahora como futura madre, pero ya no había quien la abrazara, quien la besara, quien estaría a su lado al dormir, nadie con quien hablar de sus sueños, sus deseos ahora estaba sola, al día siguiente llego Rafael con Perla el llevaba unas frutas, noto que al lado había un mango, el que le había llevado el día anterior pero…

**-¿que paso?...solo le diste una mordida, Perla ya deja de atormentarte…no te culpo por estar así pero debes salir adelante y deja de vivir en el pasado**- ella solo dio un suspiro y oculto el rostro para que no la viese con parte del rostro mojado por las lagrimas y con los ojos un poco rojos de la irritación **–en estos días me e cansado de decirte que debes salir adelante y que Blu no te culparía de nada, el te amaba demasiado como para culparte de algo-**

**-Rafael, yo lo veo…el me odia…no me puede perdonar-** Rafael dejo la fruta junto a ella dando un suspiro, parece que se canso de decirle.

**-yo se que el te hubiese perdonado…mas correcto el no te hubiera culpado de nada pero dime ¿tu ya te perdonaste?...si necesitas algo llámame**- cuando se disponía a salir Perla lo llamo.

-**si hay algo que quiero pedirte…consígueme una botella vacía por favor con tapa, una hoja de papel en blanco y algo con que escribir**- Rafael la miro un poco confundido por la petición de Perla.

**-ok…veré si puedo hacer algo…hasta luego**- tras despedirse Perla saco de la pluma de Blu, su ultimo recuerdo de el.

"**no sabia lo que aria, de echo si sabia pero no sabia si funcionaria, tu vida muchas veces se reduce a un acto de locura sin sentido, ese día aun no pude dormir temía cerrar los ojos y verlo otra ves…en ese modo, odiándome y maldiciéndome…solo me quedo esperar a la mañana para hacer eso"**

La luna se oculto pero el sol nunca salió, era un día nublado y denso tanto que parecía mas bien que aun no amaneciese y casi al medio día llego Rafael cargando el encargo de Perla, un trozo de papel en blanco, una botella de cristal con tapa y un crayón, lo que fuese para escribir era bueno.

**-bueno aquí esta lo que querías…pero no se para que-** le dio los artículos, Perla sonrió muy levemente.

**-nadie excepto yo y el océano lo sabrán…pero debo pedirte otro favor, saldré un momento quiero que cuides a los huevos mientras vuelvo-** Rafael salio un momento mientras Perla recordó ciertas cosas que al menos aprendió de Blu, el como escribir y dibujar, fue cuestión de un par de segundo e introdujo la nota en la botella por ultimo ella se quito la pluma de un ala y la metió en la botella junto con la de Blu, giro y apretó la tapa hasta donde pudo con sus fuerzas, llamando a Rafael sostuvo la botella en sus patas y salió volando a la costa.

.com/watch?v=GkFo50UuS20&feature=channel_video_title

"_**llegamos a este punto, no se si esto funcionara, pero el creía en esto y ahora yo debo hacerlo también…llego la hora, hace tan solo 5 días te llevaste a Blu quien con fervor te entregaba sus deseos, pero ahora esta contigo en algún lugar en la profundidad de tus aguas, ahora solo te pido le agás llegar esto, quiero que el lo reciba…por favor"**_

Perla sostuvo la botella mirando la nota a la ves de las plumas de ambos Blu y Perla dentro de ella, cerro los ojos un momento con una leve sonrisa se quedo así un rato hasta después se elevo cargando la botella y la dejo justo por donde Blu la dejaba, allí solo regreso a la orilla mientras veía la botella alejarse despacio pero sin regresar, en ese momento decenas de recuerdos llegaban a su mente, desde que conoció a Blu, como un ave domestica y algo torpe pero simpático quien se había robado su corazón, las difíciles situaciones que habían pasado para liberarse de una cadena física pero no una cadena moral que los mantuvo unidos ante las adversidades y lo que los termino separando fue lo mas absurdo de todo.

Tiempo después de estar juntos para darse cuenta que Perla estaba embarazada y con todo eso Blu la estuvo protegiendo de muchas cosas, asegurándose que ella estuviera cómoda antes de poner los huevos e incluso cuando estos llegaron el seguía atareándose mas por cuidar su bienestar incluso agotándose pero nada le borro la sonrisa incluso el seguía con su tradición de cada semana llevar una botella con un deseo al mar tal como ella lo hacia justo ahora, nunca supo que era lo que el escribía o lo que el mas deseaba, con una gran sonrisa ella vio como su frasco se alejaba enserio por la marea como si el océano hiciera caso a su plegaria.

Tras unos momentos su sonrisa por ver viajar su deseo en aquel frasco se comenzó a desvanecer hasta poco a poco comenzar a hacer pucheros para tirarse en la roca donde estaba parada a comenzar a llorar, en su mente solo tenia la sonrisa de Blu una sonrisa que parecía no poder quitársela con nada.

**-perdóname…-** una ves mas grandes cantidades de lagrimas salieron de su fino rostro resbalando por la roca hasta bajar a formar parte de la sal del mar –**perdóname…DIOS MIO, PERDONAME-** grito al aire y a la ves gritando llorando de manera increíble y sumamente desgarradora –**solo quisiera…solo quisiera…-**

**-que pudiéramos estar juntos otra ves…en otra vida**- Perla paro de llorar cuando escucho una vos muy familiar a su lado, pero al voltear no había nada, pero ella sentía que algo se encontraba ahí, junto a ella, fue cuando el sol de manera extraña comenzó a salir dispersando las negras nubes que cubrían Rio fue cuando una ventisca cálida proveniente del océano la cual tenia un aroma peculiar acaricio su cuerpo por cada rincón de ella –**ve a casa, ahora**- fue un susurro en esa ventisca pero fue muy claro de quien era la vos, sin hacer caso omiso sonrió hacia el océano que tras la salida del sol se puso mas brillante y azul para luego salir volando.** (aquí acaba la canción)**

En el nido donde lo dejaron a cargo Rafael estaba muy nervioso mordiéndose las alas a modo de comerse las uñas, pues con toda razón los 3 huevos estaban crujiendo y moviéndose, la hora de nacer había llegado y lo única que hacia falta ahí era la presencia de su madre quien llego a tiempo para alivio de los nervios de Rafael.

.com/watch?v=V_-6UQgyzps

**-¿Dónde estabas?...mira- **Perla vio a los huevos moverse, múltiples sensaciones recorrieron su corazón que estaba latiendo a mil por, lloraba por varias razones una de ella de que alguien que le gustaría estar en ese momento mas que cualquier otra cosa no lo estaba, pero por encima de ese y de los demás estaba una felicidad tan grande como la distancia de la tierra a las estrellas.

**-eso es…vamos chiquitos, ustedes pueden, salgan…-** con ayuda de su pico y con un graznido pequeño el primer polluelo salio respirando el aire de la vida y que algún dia dejaría de respirar, y tras ese polluelo salio un segundo, Perla ahí los sostuvo en sus brazos o en este caso en sus alas con una amplia sonrisa **–mis pequeños…Blu, ya están naciendo...¿puedes verlos?-**

**-no se si Blu los veas, pero yo veo eso que tienes en mano a 1 varón y a una niña, y también veo eso…- **señalo al ultimo huevo que por algún motivo no salía aun, solo crujía y se movía sin respuesta a que saliese el pequeño.

**-vamos chiquito, sale de ahí…vamos…vamos**- como si sus palabras motivaran, una pata del pequeño salió rompiendo el cascaron, con ese agujero el huevo fue mas fácil de romper, cuando salió Perla volvió a llorar por lo que vio, se trataba de otro varón pero a diferencia del primero este tenia las plumitas de la cabeza igual a la cresta de Blu, 3 pequeñas plumas sobresalientes y el color azul idéntico al de su padre ahora muerto

**-valla valla…es…es igualito a Blu-** dijo Rafael sorprendido de lo que veía, con delicadeza Perla se estiro y sostuvo al otro pequeño.

-pues ya…esta decidido, tu nombre pequeño…será Blu, mi pequeñito Blu…- le dio un beso en la cabeza a el pequeño, los 3 juntos graznaban tras haber llegado al mundo y aun como es en sus especie no habrían los ojos pues nacen ciegos. **(aquí acaba la canción)**

_**1 mes después:**_

Llegando a la costa cargando una botella iba Perla totalmente recuperada, su belleza resaltaba una vez más al igual que una amplia sonrisa y el color azul verdoso de sus enormes y bellos ojos sin lágrimas, llego y se poso en la roca donde siempre llegaba con quien ella mas amaba y quien nunca dejara de amar.

**-niños vamos no se queden atrás**- detrás de ella cargando en sus patitas una nota pequeña hiban sus 3 hijos, la tomaron con el pico para pararse junto a su mama –aquí es-

**-¿aquí es donde nos dijiste que podemos hablar con mi papá y que los deseos se escuchan?...¿como?- **uno de los pequeños el cual tenia los ojos marrones.

**-Blu hijo mío, el océano le dará tu carta a tu padre y a la ves escuchara tu deseo y muchas veces, son escuchados…**- le sonrió al pequeño –**ahora para eso necesitan meter sus cartas en la botella-** así sin mas sus hermanos pusieron las notas en la botella para que Perla fuera a dejarla al mar y como en aquella ocasión la botella se fue con la marea, en eso Blu ve algo que le llama la atención –**Blu…¿Qué haces hijo?-**

.com/watch?v=YHqWXkgXFZ4&feature=related

**-encontré algo…es otra botella**- se fijo a pie de la roca donde era golpeada por el mar que habia una botella sujeta así que fue y la saco de ahí, cuando la vio se quedo pasmada con los ojos enormemente abiertos y una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla, era la botella donde había metido su pluma y la de Blu solo que sin la nota pero las plumas estaban secas e intactas, cuando abrió esa botella una ves mas una brisa suave la acaricio la envolvió de manera gentil –**mami ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué estas llorando?-** Perla se seco la lagrima al escuchar a su hijo.

**-esto…es un deseo que hice hace mucho y me fue contestado…mira esta pluma es mia y esta otra mas azul es la de tu papá- **le mostro la pluma azul al pequeño.

**-WOOOW…¿mi papá te la mando?, ¿Cuál fue tu deseo mami?-** le dijo mirando la gran pluma que casi era de su tamaño

**-si…el me la dio, y mi deseo se hizo realidad hace un mes-** le dio una caricia en la cabeza, mientras ella se quedo mirando hacia lo lejos del océano.

_**FIN…**_


End file.
